fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Ragilodillos
Water|ailments = Waterblight|weaknesses = Ice Thunder|creator = FireBall13}}Ragilodillos are crocodilian Amphibians that thrive in savanna areas. Physiology They appear as yellow bodied frog-like monsters with heads that belong to a crocodile or alligator. Their eyes are brown and orange in color, and have dark yellow horns on their head and spines running along their back all the way to their short tails. They have a light brown underbelly. Their claws are gray in color. Behavior Ragilodillos are quite territorial monsters. They spend most of their time waiting for prey to drink at their lake. Once prey comes close, it will silently move along the lake floor and then quickly lunge and snap at them. They can swallow an Aptonoth or Apceros whole, as well. Ecology * Order: Caudata * Suborder: Croco Frog * Family: Ragilo An Amphibian related to Tetsucabra and Zamtrios. Ragilodillos are large monsters which like to nest within lakes, oasis or rivers. Habitat Range Ragilodillos are seen in savannas, however they are found in desert areas as well. They just need water to live in. Ecological Niche Ragilodillos are around the middle or higher. They seem to prey on most monsters that happen to drink on it's lake. Including Apceros, Great Jaggi, Kulu Ya-Ku, Qurupeco and Copper Blangonga. If food does not come, they will hunt on land or feed on other monsters' kills. These Amphibians could have trouble with monsters such as Diablos, Monoblos, Gasurabazura, Daimyo Hermitaur, Shrouded Nerscylla and some powerful monsters such as Deviljho, Kushala Daora, Teostra and Lunastra. They're sometimes preyed on by Turajango. Biological Adaptations This monster relies on all it has. It does not have any special breath attack that other Amphibians tend to have, rather it attacks with it's arms, legs, back and most importantly it's mighty jaws. However, it can store water inside it's body and shoot it out in a large but short burst. Ragilodillos' jaws are some of the most powerful in the animal kingdom, being able to crush a whole Apceros to death. It can even possibly break off a Diablos' or Monoblos horn. To help their jaws' strength, they also have powerful necks, being able to flail prey or tear off pieces easily. The monster relies on it's jaws so much, that it even opens it's jaw wide to threaten and warn opponents. If they resist, it will snap. The monster's eyesight isn't the best however. But it's hearing is quite great. It can hear and feel water ripples well, and on land it can hear a footstep or a rustling bush nearby that is not too far, but definitely not close. It's back has very tough spines running along. Three of them on it's head are on spots where horns could be. And it uses them as horns. These spines offer protection, and they work quite well. Ragilodillos sometimes use these spines in attacks, too. Their tails may be short, but they help the creature in digging up a spot to rest in in a lakebed and swimming. Moves and other states. Ragilodillos shares basic moves with the other frog-like Amphibians. But has alot of it's own. It's jaw based moves may deal alot of damage, so be careful! When enraged, it will huff alot more. When tired, it will drool alot more and it will fail it's water blast attack, and trip alot more. It can be infected by the Frenzy Virus, can become Hyper and Tempered. It is a LVL 1 Tempered monster. * Bite - Bites similar to Nibelsnarf's double snap. It also starts up faster than Nibelsnarf's. * Scooping Bite - A very fast bite attack that knocks the target down. * Slap - Similar to Tetsucabra and Zamtrios. Can follow up to a Sideways Snap, Bite, Turning Bite or Charging Jaw. * Sideways Snap - Turns it's head to the sides and chomps while moving a bit forward. * Turning Bite - Turns around quickly and bites relatively quickly towards the direction it's turning, mostly aiming for the target behind it. * Leaping Snap - Leaps towards a target and instantly bites. Can repeat this twice. When enraged, it can follow it up with a Charging Jaw, or Sideways Snap. * Charging Jaw - Similar to Tetsucabra, Zamite and Zamtrios. Ragilodillos' however deals more damage, and it can follow this up twice. When enraged, it can do this up to 4 times in one go. * Enraged only: Raging Jaws - Wildly snaps around and leaps towards a target while snapping around like crazy and then continues running while biting. It will repeat this process up to three times. Deals alot of damage. At High Rank, it can do this when not enraged. * High Rank and beyond: Barrel Death Roll - The beast will roar and leap at a target while slamming it's head on them. The target then gets grabbed with the Ragilodillos rolling while smashing them around constantly dealing damage. It finishes the attack by tossing them to the side. If the pin misses, it will smash it down once in anger and may follow it up with another bite move. * Forward Roll - Rolls forward once. Can turn a bit during the roll. * Sideways Roll - Rolls to the side, can then do Bite or Scooping Bite * Water Burst - Quickly fires a large burst of water similar to Tigrestripe Zamtrios. At G-Rank, it can do this while leaping and can do this twice when enraged. Leaping or not. * Water Spew - Sprays water from it's mouth. Less damage, more range. Body Breaks and Effectiveness Breaks * Head - The horns will break. * Back - Spines appear to be broken. * Forelegs - Claws get damaged and arms become scarred. * Tail - Some of the spines appear broken. Part Effectiveness * Body - Orange sharpness and below bounces off. * Spines - Yellow sharpness and below bounces off. Attack Effectiveness Physical Attack Elemental Attack Status Effect Items Interactions Ragilodillos are known to eat killed or captured monsters if it's hungry. Similar to Deviljho. They're also found attacking Fish and Piscine Wyverns over other monsters. They may also chase limping monsters, especially if they are small such as Great Jaggi and Kulu Ya-ku. It won't say no to other monsters, but it prioritizes weaker monsters. Turf Wars Ragilodillos V.S Jyuratodus - The two will dive into the water, and start an underwater warfare where they slam against eachother and try to bite eachother. Eventually the Jyuratodus manages to coil around the Ragilodillos, but with the Amphibian's jaws opening, it lessens the grip of the coil, and eventually bites onto the Piscine Wyvern. They then start flailing around, with eventually Ragilodillos shaken off. - Jyuratodus took major damage and is knocked over. Ragilodillos is knocked over. Ragilodillos V.S Turajango - The two face eachother. Ragilodillos opens it's mouth wide to try to threaten and warn the Fanged Wyvern. The Jango would then slam it's tail onto the Ragilo regardless, closing it's mouth. It then enrages and lunges for a nasty snap onto the opponent's hindleg. The Turajango tries to shake it off, but the Ragilodillos is relentless, flopping and shaking as if it were trying to tear it off. As an emergency the Turajango releases a dsicharge to get the snapper off itself. The Ragilodillos shakes and flails as a response, but it's grip lessens as it then flops onto it's back. Having lost it's charge, the Turajango growls as it glares at the Ragilodillos. - Turajango takes moderate damage and loses it's charge. Ragilodillos suffers heavy Thunder damage and is knocked over. Trivia * Ragilodillos was the first Amphibian FireBall13 has made. It was first made in March 20, 2016. * Ragilodillos was made as a monster that can inhabit savanna locales alongside a monster of GoldenDragonIlo's named Sarvidurma. Notes * Credit to GoldenDragonIlo for the Turf War against Turajango! Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Amphibian Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:FireBall13